


A Game of Hide-and-Seek

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Game of Hide-and-Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



  


**Title:** A Game of Hide-and-Seek  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Kingsley  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Agrexophilia, hints of mummification and lubrication, alternate pairing  
 **Other Content:** Anal, blowjobs, cross-gen, oral sex, outdoor sex  
 **Word Count:** ~1285  
 **Summary/Description:**  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks so much to [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for feedback and beta. ♥ Also written for [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) who wanted me to write her a smutty Harry/Kingsley. Of course, I couldn't refuse. ;) The original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/482917.html).

Kingsley sat in the back of the room and listened as Harry filled his Auror trainees in on a training exercise they would be participating in later that afternoon.

"The most important thing about this particular session is to always know where your partner is. If you get separated and can't locate him or her within five minutes, you've failed the task." Harry looked at the twenty Aurors in the room. "Does everyone understand?"

There were several voices murmuring, "Yes sir," at once.

"I'll be partnered with Auror Potter today." Kingsley stood and didn't fail to notice the hush that fell across the room.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Minister?" Harry said. "You wouldn't want it going around the Ministry that you've lost your touch." His face was full of amusement, which Kingsley secretly adored.

"I don't think it will be me who the Ministry is whispering about, Auror Potter." There were several soft snickers throughout the room. "Besides, it's best to keep my skills sharp. They may come in handy."

"All right, quiet down," Harry said to the restless trainees. He flicked his wand toward the blackboard and coordinates appeared. "Apparate directly there in one hour." Looking around the room, Harry asked, "Everyone got it?"

At the nodding heads, he flicked his wand once more and erased the location. Kingsley inclined his head in appreciation. No sense leaving the information for just anyone to find. They all knew that even within the walls of the Ministry one could never be too careful.

Kingsley stood and turned to go.

"One hour, Minister," Harry called out.

"I'll be there," he replied and made his way out of the training room, smiling to himself. He was very much looking forward to their little competition.

~*~

Wand out, Kingsley took one step, then another. A snap of a branch and he turned toward the sound. Next thing he knew he was Petrified and flat on his back looking up at Harry.

"A bit rusty, aren't you, Minister?" Harry grinned. Harry's eyes flicked across Kingsley's body. They brightened in a way Kingsley would never tire of.

Kingsley felt the stir of arousal low in his belly, but nothing could currently come of that, not while still cursed at least.

"What should I do with you?" Harry said with a smirk. Kingsley strained, trying to move, but it was no use. Harry undid his trousers and pulled out his cock; Kingsley would have licked his lips if he could.

He had no choice but to watch in rapt attention as Harry stroked himself, his cock right above Kingsley's head.

"You like coming on these training exercises. Any opportunity to fuck me against a tree. You like knowing that anyone could find us. You get off on that, don't you, sir?"

God, was Harry right. Watching _his_ Head Auror with his thighs spread, taking Kingsley's thick cock in his arse inch by inch as he dug his nails into the bark of a tree never failed to give him a mind blowing orgasm. Every sound sent shivers up his spine; knowing that a trainee might stumble into them at any moment was thrilling.

They were nearly caught once. Kingsley had been almost done and hadn't heard the trainees approach. Moments before he'd come, there had been a brief silence. Kingsley had heard their footsteps, and managed to cast a Disillusionment charm on both of them. The spell had barely left his wand when he came harder than ever just as the two Auror trainees had walked by only an arm's length away.

That had been wank fodder for weeks afterward.

He felt a drop of something on his cheek and realised it was precome from Harry's cock.

Harry ran his fingers over the head of his cock, then popped his index finger into his mouth and licked the fluid, making a show of it for Kingsley's benefit, he was sure.

"I think I'm ready to fuck you now," Harry said and released Kingsley from the spell. Kingsley's head swam, all the blood rushing to fill his cock. As soon as he could, Kingsley rolled onto his knees.

"Do it," he said, pulling his robes up and baring his arse. He heard a low groan then felt the tip of Harry's wand press to his arse. "Only lubrication."

"Fuck," Harry said softly. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Only if you don't fuck me right now, Auror Potter," Kingsley replied spreading his thighs.

"Yes, sir." Harry said the spell and Kingsley's arse was slick but not loose. He loved to really feel it when Harry pushed into him, cock stretching him.

Leaning his head down, Kingsley braced himself, fingers scrabbling in the soft moss, as Harry pressed in slowly. Harry's fingers dug into Kingsley's hips once he was balls deep, and Kingsley, loving that full feeling, clenched around Harry's cock. They both moaned, perhaps a bit too loudly. Harry paused a moment but there were no other sounds.

Kingsley bit the inside of his cheek when Harry pulled back and then pushed all the way in again. Kingsley stroked himself in time with Harry's thrusts, Harry's balls smacking Kingsley's, as he began to lose himself in the moment.

"Pull out," Kingsley said, voice rough, and Harry did immediately.

"What—" Harry started to ask, but Kingsley rolled onto his back and kept stroking his cock. He looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"Come all over me."

Harry took his cock in one hand and gripped Kingsley's knee with the other. He jerked himself off frantically, aiming straight for Kingsley's cock and balls until he came; hot white come splattered over Kingsley, slicking his aching erection.

"Christ," Harry gritted out when he caught his breath, hand still moving slowly over his length.

"Now suck me." It sounded like a command and Harry's mouth was on him in an instant. He licked Kingsley's shaft clean of his own come before swallowing as much of Kingsley down as he could. Kingsley rocked his hips up, thrusting into Harry's mouth.

"That's it." Kingsley pitched his voice soft and low because he knew how much that turned Harry on. "Take me into your mouth, suck my big cock."

Harry moaned and moved his hand faster. Kingsley thrust up into his mouth, watching with pleasure as Harry hollowed his cheeks. His hot, wet mouth was perfect and when Harry pressed two fingers back inside him, Kingsley's balls tightened and he came hard.

Harry's head fell to Kingsley's knee as they both recovered, panting slightly. A softly chime sounded and Harry reached into his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a coin but Kingsley knew it was a communication device.

"I need to get back to the assembly area." Harry stood and reached a hand out, which Kingsley gratefully took.

"I'm getting too old to be having sex on the forest floor."

Harry cast several cleansing and freshening spells on himself, while Kingsley did the same.

"You aren't getting old, Kingsley. A wizard of you age is just reaching his prime."

Kingsley noted Harry, very diplomatically, did not actually say the number itself.

"Perhaps you wouldn't be averse to coming back to my flat later."

"In a bed?" Harry replied with mock incredulity. "That's a sure sign you're losing your touch."

Kingsley stalked toward him and kissed him hard, using his tongue and teeth as they'd yet to do since they'd come to the forest.

Panting once again, Kingsley said, "I never said we'd be cancelling our training exercises."

"Good." Harry's eyes sparkled happily.

Just before he Disapparated, Kingsley added, "Besides, the walls are very thin."

Harry's laughter rang in his ears long after he Apparated away.


End file.
